The Advisor and the Spy
by SheWolff17
Summary: Who isn’t curious about what Ignis does when he isnt with his friends? Where does he go? Who does he spend his time with? The obvious answer is Noctis but perhaps there is someone else who has stolen his attention? What kind of woman could distract a man like Ignis? Let’s see shall we?


Many years before the events of Final Fantasy XV.

Ignis Scientia was sitting in at a council meeting in place of the prince, taking care to write everything down so that his friend was kept up to date on the political situation while away at school. This was one of Ignis' many duties as future advisor to the heir to the throne. Keeping Noctis focused, on task, and alive was what he was raised to do. The meeting started off similar enough to others and Ignis' attention had never wavered until he saw movement in the corner of his eye. His lenses, though he didn't actually need them, increased the clarity of the shape he saw. It was a woman. However all he could make out was her dark hair and her golden eyes before she disappeared. He remembered those eyes from somewhere else. As he retreated to his memories, he recalled a time when he had seen her before. It was a gala event that was being held at the castle and she had bumped into him by mistake. She turned and quickly apologized, flashing a sly smile to suggest it hadn't been an accident. He was going to tell her it was nothing to be concerned about but she was already gone in the sea of people. Her eyes had surprised him then too and continued to when he would catch glimpses of her in the castle. Golden like honey, he thought to himself. Though he didn't think there was much sweetness to them. Something in him sensed fire when he looked at her. In the moment he was in now she had looked at him playfully before disappearing. He could never seem to find her when he looked or asked around. People tended to avoid his questions about the mystery girl. For a while he thought she was a ghost until he saw the girl speaking to the king one afternoon. He had ruled her out as a threat then as well. She was obviously familiar with his majesty. Strange that he didn't know her. As future advisor to the heir he knew almost everyone that walked the great halls. The only explanation he could see what that she was involved in the secret service of the king. It would explain why she was allowed to approach the king and listen in on council meetings. It was unlikely he'd ever meet her for more than a moment if that was the case. The spy network of the king was held to the utmost secrecy so that only the king himself knew the identity of his spies. Ignis didn't even know who was the current spymaster. A fact which should bother him for he prided himself on his knowledge but he preferred to stay away from the underworld that all knew lurked in the castle. The less he knew the better and no doubt safer he was. Still, he grew more curious about the woman every time he caught sight of her. He pushed the image of her eyes away for the remainder of the meeting with great difficulty.

Later that evening, Ignis drove to where Prince Noctis was staying to prepare him a meal, probably clean, and give him the report from the council meeting. The drive was one he made countless times but on this night he felt uneasy. Once parked he felt eyes on him as he exited the Regalia. The sensation didn't leave him until he entered Noctis' apartment. He looked around to see if anything stood out, anything weird that shouldn't be there. He checked the hallway but noticed nothing or no one. Still he did not lower his guard. He cooked which calmed him momentarily. Noctis began to eat while Ignis looked out of the window searching for the source of his uneasiness.

"Why are hovering so much today?" Noctis asked with his mouth full.

"Pardon?"

"You won't sit down for more than a minute and you keep watching the window. What's wrong?"

"My apologies. I felt as if I was followed here and I am taking precautions for your safety."

"Followed?"

"Someone was behind me at some distance the entire way here."

"Yes I know what it means. I meant are you sure? Could just be a stalker or a fan. It has happened before."

"I'm aware of your popularity with the school girls. This felt different."

"If you say so." Noctis pushes his plate away and gets up to go to bed. Ignis breaks his eye contact from the window and looks at the food left over.

"You didn't eat any of the vegetables."

"I don't like them."

"Nutritional value is important, Noct. As is this report. You will read it soon won't you?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Ignis."

"Goodnight."

The bedroom door closed. Before taking his leave, Ignis closed all the curtains and cleaned up the kitchen then he was headed to where the car was parked. The feeling returned. This time he sensed a presence behind him. Close. He was prepared to summon his dagger when she spoke.

"No need for that." He felt his body relax because somehow he knew exactly who it was. The golden eyed girl.

"Why are you following me?" Ignis asked sharply keeping his back to her.

"I'm not." Her footsteps grew closer the she put herself in his line of sight and for the first time he got to really look at her. She was tall, 5'9 or 5'10. Her shoes only had a small heel so her legs carried the full stretch of the height. She was dressed in all black; a tunic that wrapped around her neck at the top and spilt open at the sides to give her legs full mobility, pants that hugged her curvy figure and protective shoulder and arm wraps. He also glimpsed several daggers strapped to her waist, and thighs and one by her ankle. Her hair was dark brown, almost black and it was braided, guessed to keep it from falling in her face. Her eyes were fierce and feline like and her lips were plump as if from a bee sting. This analysis happened in a matter of seconds but Ignis felt as if he had been looking at her for way to long and he adverted his eyes to the ground.

"I'm following the guys that were following you. Learning your schedule with Prince Noctis I'm sure."

"So you do work for the king."

"Yes. I'm here to help."

"What exactly do you do?" He waved the question away with his hand. "No, never mind. I know you can't answer that. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"We'll see." She smiled playfully. "Can I get a ride?"

"Ummm yeah of course." The two got into the car and headed out of the parking garage. Ignis tried to ignore the fact that she was in the seat next to him. He wanted to look at her more but it was best he show little interest.

"Turn up here." She pointed.

"Where are we going?"

"To deal with this threat." She directed him to a nightclub that was in full swing. Tons of people waiting outside, music pumping out of the building loudly.

"Here?" He asked, confused. She didn't answer. Instead she removed her shoulder guards, the knives that could be seen, and took down her hair. She shook her curls down and styled it to the side then she opened the glove compartment and removed some lipstick.

"Wait how was that already in here?" Again she didn't answer as she applied that dark red color to her lips. She checked the mirror again then looked at Ignis.

"Can I borrow this?" She asked but was already reaching for the skull necklace he was wearing. She was close to him then and he couldn't help but catch her scent. It was warm like vanilla but she had a spice there too like cinnamon. He liked it. It reminded him of baking which he very much enjoyed."Do you have a different jacket? Something leather maybe." She asked as she put the necklace on.

"Actually I do, yes." He grabbed the other jacket from the back seat.

"Perfect lets go." She exited the car and he quickly followed. He double checked to make sure the car was locked before he stepped beside her. Next thing he knew she had her arm wrapped under his.

"We have to act like we are here together. I'll draw too much attention if men think I'm single. So act like you like me ok?" Again with the playful tone. Together they walked up to the bouncer. Surely she had a plan to get them in.

"Evening." Her tone turned sultry. "My name is Isabelle Winters. I'm on the list." The bouncer checked his clipboard then gave her a smile.

"Come on in, Miss Winters. Enjoy your night." She squeezed the mans arm affectionately as they passed him and entered the club. It was incredibly loud so Ignis had to lean in to whisper in her ear.

"That's not your real name, I take it?" She laughed a little and shook her head. She lead him to a table that offered a great open view of the room and it was quieter. Still she sat very close to him with her hand on his leg. To keep up the illusion he affirmed to himself.

"I have many identities in many different places. Here I'm an actress from another country. Exotic don't you think?"

"Sounds exhausting." His honesty caught her off guard and her eyes saddened a little. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude."

"You weren't. It was just true." A waiter appeared and she returned to her sultry actress persona. She ordered them some drinks and shooed the waiter off to get them.

"I would think your alias would want to be one that didn't bring any attention to you."

"Depends. Sometimes attention is a great cover. Besides no one actually sees anyone in these types of places. That's why our bad guys are hiding out here. It's also why you are here. People avoid eye contact with those giving too much public affection." With that she put her mouth to his ear. "Just act like you enjoy it." She whispered as she softly bit his earlobe. Pretend? Not necessary. Ignis was always in control of his emotions but something about her threw him off balance. He barely knew this woman who had her tongue in his ear. Parts of himself wanted to push her away but he knew she was right. It was a good way to keep people from staring at them and if Noctis was in danger then he has to see this through. Thankfully she stopped when the waiter brought their drinks. He didn't drink alcohol. He didn't like being impaired in any way.

"Virgin."

"Beg your pardon?"

"The drink. It's a virgin. No alcohol. We just need to look like we are participating in normal club behavior. Establish ourselves as a normality before we go off exploring." He nodded to her and drank the sweet liquid. It was good. He tried to figure out exactly what was in it in case he ever wanted to replicate it.

"Guava." He said out loud, catching her attention. "Pineapple juice, a splash of coconut. And something else."

"Honey." She smiled. Hmmm honey. Yes he should have known. The way she said that word it was if she knew he thought of her eyes that way. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and lead him across the dance floor into a hallway.

"Why are you bringing me here? I thought only the king was supposed to know of these things." She turned and stepped close so her body was lined with his.

"I asked him to allow it."

"Why?"

"I am to be Noctis' spymaster and you his advisor. I think it best you know all threats to his person. You and he are close friends so I figured you would want to be able to see these men with your own eyes. If for some reason some get away and try to harm him you will know exactly who to target."

"That's...thank you." He was surprised at how much she seemed to care about the relationship he had with Noctis. He was glad for it. When the day came for Noctis to be king, Ignis knew he would be ready and able but he always feared what toll all the secrets of being king would take on his friend. Now he would be able to share some of the burden.

"I can only tell you things that concern the prince. So don't ask."

"I appreciate that small kindness." Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way and her eyes had a slight panic in them.

"Push me against the wall and kiss my neck." She commanded.

"What?"

"Do it!" He followed her orders. Their eyes connected when he pushed her against the wall. Was she acting or was she pleasantly surprised at how forceful he was? Did she like it when his lips meet her skin? She breathed out a sigh that seemed to tell him she did but again it could just be her performance. Still he didn't have to fake anything. Her skin was so soft. Damn her. She messed with his head, made his thoughts go all fuzzy. Something Ignis did not enjoy and yet he kept kissing her. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to him tightly. He kept listening for the mans footsteps to pass and eventually they did. He let her go and met her intense gaze.

"Perhaps you are the actor here and not I. How convincing you are." Her voice sounded like a purr as she pulled his hand and led him down the hall. "Almost there. There's about ten guys in here. We'll try and take them out as quietly as possible, one at a time, for as long as we can."

"Take them out?"

"You're familiar with the saying?"

"Yes. I am simply wondering why we are killing these men instead of taking them into custody."

"I have my orders already. Best if they are rooted out now. They plan on kidnapping the prince and holding him for ransom. They're a gang here in the city and they aren't known for treating their prisoners well. Wouldn't you prefer to not have to worry about them at all?"

"If we kill a bunch of their men will it not anger the heads of this gang, putting him in more danger?"

"Forcing them to show their faces and that's when I cut off their heads. Don't worry. I'm very good at my job. I'll be around the prince until it's all blown over. He will be safe." There wasn't many people he trusted to keep Noctis safe but he knew she was being sincere. As his future spymaster, it was her life's mission to keep the heir apparent safe.

"All right lets go." With a nod she approved and led the way. Normally Ignis was the one who analyzed his enemies. He used his intelligence to discover a weakness to exploit. However he could see that this was an area she excelled in as well. Her strikes were so precise. She chose spots that wouldn't spill much blood and would still kill. Ignis was not a fan of killing though it was something he was familiar with but she made it look like a dance. Graceful, deadly quick, and all with a look of fierce fire. Together they finished the men off rather fast and when the last man fell she looked at him seeming very pleased.

"How did you even know I would be able to help you? I may have no talent for fighting at all."

"Oh please." She wiped her knives off on a dead mans jacket then placed them in their hiding places. "I've been watching you for months. I've seen you train. With the tiny bit of knowledge you have about who I am is that really a surprise?"

"No. I guess I'm surprised that you chose to trust me with this information or trusted me to have your back. It doesn't seem like something one often does in your line of work."

"Honestly? This wasn't that difficult of a mission. I could have done it alone." She walked up to him and fixed the collar of his shirt. He realized he must look a bit disheveled and began to tidy himself up.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Easiest way to learn who you are. You can tell a lot about a person by watching them fight."

"A simple conversation would suffice as well."

"Takes too long." Of course she was impatient. This made him laugh. She seemed the type.

"Yes but sometimes that makes it more enjoyable." He took out a handkerchief that was in his jacket pocket and wiped some blood off her exposed shoulder.

"Not something men often say." Her smirk returned. "But you are not most men."

"That's kind of you to say."

"Now say something nice about me. It's only fair." She pouted a little and he chuckled again.

"There are plenty of compliments I could give you. The most obvious is that you are beautiful." A small satisfied hum left her lips then she grabbed his arm.

"Help me with these." She gestured to the bodies.

"Of course." They moved the bodies so that the wouldn't be discovered easily. "We should find a back exit or something." He suggested.

"No, no, no. The bouncer has to see us leave and it can't be now. It's too early. Let's go mingle, dance a little, then we can leave."

"If you think that's best." She was the expert and it did make sense to let people see them behaving normally. He didn't approve of this type of dance but there were so many people smushed together it was more like collective jumping anyways so he made his peace with it. She seemed to be enjoying herself with a beaming smile on her face. Somehow he knew that this was part of her performance. He sensed she was more reserved than she let on. Still more outgoing than himself but not nearly as friendly as this Isabella Winters she was portraying. Eventually arm in arm she played the drunk girlfriend that he had to take home. The bouncer wished them a safe drive and Ignis helped her into the car. He got in on his side, buckled himself in and then her for she was still performing. It wasn't until they were about a mile away that she let the disguise fade. They didn't speak. He was driving back to the castle though he wasn't actually sure that was where she wanted to go. He checked the clock and it was 4 in the morning.

"My god it's early." With this realization he grabbed a can of ebony coffee from a cooler in the back seat.

"Is that ebony? Can I have one?"

"Absolutely." He opened the one he had, handed it to her and grabbed another.

"You know I practically live off of this stuff." This was real. A small bit of the real her, whoever she was.

"As do I. None of my friends enjoy the bitter taste."

"Well I normally add something sweet to mine but I still like it like this." It was quiet again until they reached the castle and they exited the car. "Thank you for the ride, good sir, and the assistance." She began to walk away but turned around and said, "almost forgot. Your necklace." With a quick snap she unhooked his necklace and handed it back to him.

"Thank you." He took it and put it back on. It was still warm from her skin.

"I'll be seeing you soon I'm sure."

"What if I need to contact you? In case something happens?"

"I'll be around. I'll find you."

"That's going to be a bit infuriating." He said as sort of a joke though there was truth to it. She seemed to noticed and she laughed.

"I tend to have that effect." And with that she left. He didn't go to his rooms right away. Instead he took a walk. What an interesting first introduction. Earlier she had said fighting was the easiest way to get to know someone but what had he learned? He felt as though he had barely discovered anything. She was a good actress. She fought extremely well, and was obviously intelligent. He knew what it felt like to kiss her skin and have her hands on his body. That should tell him a lot but he wondered if those movements were how Isabella interacted with a man or if had actually been her. How could he know? Oh and she liked ebony. At least he knew they had something in common. He wish he had learned her true name. She remained a mystery.

It had been several days since the outing with the mystery woman and Ignis' schedule had returned to normal, no more nightclub adventures or a word about the possible threat. He trained early in the morning, aware that she was probably watching. He met with dignitaries and diplomats for the prince and attended the usual council meetings throughout the day. That night he prepared to see Noctis. He took with him several of the princes shirts that he had mended. What on earth was he doing that caused the buttons to constantly fall off? It was no matter. Ignis didn't mind fixing it. Once there he listened as Noctis told him about how school was going and how Prompto was eager to come over and hang out with both of them again, Ignis recreated the drink from that night. He served it and continued to prepare the food.

"This is really good, Iggy. Where'd you learn to make this?"

"It's a replica of a drink I had at a nightclub recently." That sentence made Noctis choke on the beverage.

"Ha! Wait what? You went to a nightclub? Why? Was it an accident? With who?"

"I was invited by a woman." Ignis put their plates down on the table and began eating to try and avoid more questions. "Eat before it gets cold."

"No way are you getting off that easy. You're telling me a girl asked out on a date to a nightclub and you actually went?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Well who was she?"

"I, well, I don't actually know her name. Still it was an important mission concerning your safety and it was with your future spymaster."

"Oh her? Yeah I've met her."

"What?"

"I met her a while ago. My dad introduced us and told me all about her."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't supposed to."

"Oh that's right." He now remembered that it was only recently that the king had changed the policy on that secret. "She asked the king if I could know as well. She said she thought it best for your safety if I was made aware of threats to your person."

"You said it was a mission? Meaning there is a threat?"

"Yes. It's being resolved presently. Nothing to concern yourself about. She is very proficient."

"You sound like you like her." Noctis said quietly before beginning to eat.

"Couldn't say. I hardly know a thing about her. I don't even know her name."

"Osren." The prince said after he swallowed a large bite.

"Pardon?"

"That's her name. Osren." Osren. Ignis repeated it in his mind several times. He thought it would be good to know her name but in truth he had wanted her to tell him herself. Her name was her secret, one he wanted her to trust him with in her own time. Noctis had a right to know of course as her prince and future king and Ignis knew he hadn't thought much of revealing it to him.

"I'd be careful with who you reveal that too. The fewer people know her name the better."

"I know. I wasn't telling everyone. Just you."

"Of course."

"But I see your point." Noctis stood and brought his plate to the kitchen. He began to scrap the food off into the garbage.

"I'll clean it."

"You're still eating. I don't mind." Noctis continued and Ignis finished eating. Later they spoke in depth about what had been going on at the castle and the state of Insomnia until Noctis grew tired and went to bed. Ignis left, making sure everything was tidy even though he knew when he returned in a week the entire apartment would be a disaster. He went to his car and for a second felt a familiar sensation of eyes upon him. He looked around but saw nothing. A sigh left him as he realized if it was her she probably wouldn't reveal herself so he left.

Months had gone by and the entire city was buzzing at the coming of the Winters Festival. As always it was to be a grand celebration of parades and events taking place throughout the week with the culmination being a grand ball held for the highest of society at the castle. It was quite a spectacle that promised warmth and joy in the cold weather and with all the attendees being from all over the country it was a time to celebrate friendship. Ignis found him particularly excited for these type of events. Of the many things he enjoyed, the food that was served always inspired him to create new recipes of his own. The cooks were used to his presence and were always so kind when he asked a million questions about their choices and techniques. It was only the middle of the day so there was a lot of preparation still going on. Ignis checked his watch. Noctis would probably still be practicing with Gladiolus and he had some time before they went to get Prompto. He decided to spend his spare time in the library as was usually his choice unless he was training or attending to his duties. It was always a good idea to increase ones knowledge. This time he chose the history of Insomnia. He found it was good to be able to reference the kings of old to help inspire Noctis. Gladio preferred a more aggressive approach which worked on occasion but Ignis found that his friend responded better when he used his knowledge to give hope that he too could do the impossible, that the blood of his ancestors flowed through him if he just believed he could unlock it. Noctis needed a push every now and then to remember his responsibility and that was a service Ignis was happy to provide. He was glad that Gladio offered a stern hand and Prompto,a fun outlook to provide perspective. He continued to read so that he could provide the knowledge.

"Interesting read?" Ignis paused a moment before looking to the voice. Once more he was met with those bright eyes and surprise.

"It's not the worse thing I've read. Though early scholars account of our history tends to be a bit dry."

"Then why read it? Why not spend time on something that sparks your interest? A mystery perhaps?" Ignis closed the book and went to put it back in its place on the shelf.

"I tend to favor nonfiction. Facts and logic root out mystery and help clear the mind."

"Well that's no fun. You must hate me then." She moved behind the shelf he was facing quietly and despite his better judgement he followed.

"Why would you think that?" When he looked down the aisle she was nowhere to be found.

"Mystery is my entire life." She appeared behind him. "My every step is clouded in shadows and secrets. Things you stay far away from I'm sure." She walked past him running her fingers over the covers of the books softly as she went by. "Did you hope to find some history on the spy's of Lucius castle?"

"Perhaps."

I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. We trade in words spoken, not on paper."

"Surely there is some account of how your group was formed?"

"If there was I doubt it would be here. Besides I know how it was formed. Not knowledge I can share I'm afraid." She offered him a smile before disappearing into another aisle of books. Again Ignis knew he shouldn't follow. This woman was Complication walking, given breath and made to torment him and yet he followed.

"You never know what is hidden on these shelves. There may be some revealing tome in this sea of words."

"I've read most of the books in here and no."

"How on earth is that possible? I'm not implying you are not intelligent because of course you are but there are thousands of books on this floor alone. I like to think o possess an above average intelligence and I haven't even come close to reading all these."

"I didn't say I have read all of them and I have a photographic memory so it doesn't take me very long to read things and is obviously very useful in my line of work."

"So list of things I know about you. 1. You are a spy. 2. You like ebony coffee preferably with some sweetener. 3. You have a photographic memory. 4. What it feels to have your tongue in my ear." The last one made her laugh.

"That's more than most can say." Her smile faded when he sighed. "But it's not enough."

"You are a mystery." Ignis found that he suddenly felt sad. He felt as if a lot had been said between them without saying much at all. He knew that being interested in her was a bad idea or at least that's what he convinced himself. He barely knew her and he didn't need any distractions taking away from him serving Noctis.

"And you favor all things to be crystal clear is that it? Is that why you were glasses when you don't need them?" He felt her distance more intensely in that moment. He could see there was a small bit of hurt in her eyes and he hated that he was the one that put it there.

"Yes. I prefer all to be sharp and clear." Basically he was ending anything before it began though he wasn't sure when they crossed into that territory of having something to end. He thought the conversation over on the subject until her playful smile returned and she moved closer to him. He tensed. Why he thought he would have the final say was beyond him.

"Did I tell you that you smell nice?"

"What? No, but thank you."

"You're welcome. I forgot to mention it that night but I did notice when you pushed me against the wall and put your lips on my neck. You remember?" She teased.

"Not an easy thing to forget."

"We were so close and you were so convincing that I admit I lost myself for a moment. It was extremely unprofessional. Still I remember how you smelled of strong coffee and how your lips felt. Soft and warm. I can't put it from my mind."

"What are you doing?"

"Clearing up a part of the mystery. I don't hide what I don't have to. I don't mind admitting that I enjoyed myself that night. You were wondering if that was Isabella Winters or me weren't you? Now you know." Ignis hadn't noticed that he had closed the distance between them. He was looking down at her, almost feeling her against him and he fought the urge to push her against the bookshelves and kiss her mouth long and hard. This wasn't like him at all. He did not act on such fleeting passions or feelings of lust. He couldn't. In a second the mood changed and he returned to his cool nature.

"I should go." He avoided her look of confusion. "You are an intoxicating woman and I cannot afford for my senses to be dulled. I hope you understand." Without another word or look back he left to go to Noctis and Gladio, they should be done by now but if they weren't then he would train with them to release some of the tension that had formed.

The night of the ball. The entire kingdom in a happy daze from booze, food and wonderful music. Ignis could see the effects on all of his friends in different ways. Gladio was drinking with a crowd of woman around him, speaking loudly of some heroic act he had committed. Prompto had a mouth full of food with Noctis not far behind with a small smirk on his face. He too was enjoying himself as well. After talking with his friends, he had sampled some of the delicious food and was enjoying the orchestra when he noticed a woman on the dance floor. He couldn't see her face but he thought he recognized the way her body moved. It reminded him of that night in the club. It couldn't be Osren though this woman was blonde and was wearing a huge ball gown that made her look like a cake topper. Still the grace in which she danced was reminiscent to how Osren moved when fighting as strange as that sounded. The woman's dance partner was an older man with a large curly mustache and whose outfit said he reeked of old money and annoying pride. He did not move with grace like the woman and yet she managed to make him look like an expert. He turned her around and Ignis could finally see that it was indeed Osren. Now no one else would notice this for she looked completely different. Her eyes were bright blue, and her hair was blond and curly. She even had done her makeup to make the shape of her face look different. Still he couldn't stop watching her, mesmerized by her ability to become a different person. This character she was playing looked to be a wealthy spoiled daughter of some noble that hung on the old mans every word and he was smitten with her. The song ended and her eyes caught his. Next thing he knew he was walking up to her and tapping the old mans shoulder.

"Could I borrow her for a moment, my lord?"

"Oh, I don't know-" his nasally voice was cut off by Osren.

"It's just one dance, darling. I couldn't possibly say know to the princes' advisor." The man hasn't realized who Ignis was and he quickly apologized and left the dance floor. The music began, Ignis took her waist and the waltz began.

"I had a feeling you would be a good dancer."

"Did you?"

"After seeing how you fight I had my suspicions that you moved well."

"Funny, that's how I recognized you."

"Hmmmm so you've been paying very close attention to me Mr. Scienta." He didn't respond to that because she already knew it was true.

"Who are you tonight if I may ask?"

"Let's just say that man doesn't normally visit this court and I need to find out why he chose tonight to do so. Starry eyed debutants are his Achilles heel."

"Though you always look beautiful I prefer your natural look."

"Do you now? And what do you miss most about my natural look?"

"Many things but I like the color of your eyes."

"I like the color of yours as well, and your jawline, and your nose...the curve of your lips..." He dropped his gaze from hers, ears turning red. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say such things. You made your intentions clear after our last conversation."

"And yet here I am." He refocused on her facial expression which lit up.

"Here you are." The song ended and he bowed low. She curtsied then went to whisper in his ear. "I'll find you later." Within a blink she was gone and back at the old mans side.

"Who was that?" Noctis asked from behind him, causing Ignis to jump a little.

"Oh uh no one. Just some girl that asked me to dance."

"Didn't seem like no one." Noctis added but he didn't press the matter further.

"Iggy!" Prompto said excited with a plate full of tiny cakes in his hand. "Sweet moves man."

"Thank you." He said grabbing one of the cakes off of his friends plate. "If you'll excuse me." He disappeared from the party and went to the library. There was an area that was nothing but bay windows and it looked out over the city. It was one of his favorite spots in the castle. He ate the cake then grabbed a book. He would wait for her here. Somehow he knew she'd know exactly where to find him.

It had been about an hour and a half and the party was dying down. Ignis was lost in a book when he heard footsteps.

"I knew you'd be here." Osren stood before him still in her disguise. He closed the book and stood up to put it back on the shelf.

"I love this spot. It's away from all the bustle of court and still I feel so connected to the city here."

"It is a beautiful spot."

"I hope your endeavors tonight bore success."

"Actually I can't stay long. Turns out a more intimate touch is needed." She didn't look at him when she said this but he knew she sensed his discomfort. He didn't fault her in any way. He knew there were things people like her had to do for the crown and if she was to be Noctis' spymaster that meant she was the best of them all, the most loyal. Still he hated the thought of it. "It's my job, Ignis. I shouldn't have said anything. It's best you don't know these things."

"You're probably right." It was quiet.

"Besides it's not like I want to."

"You really don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I do though." She turned him to her. "I don't want you to think that about me. When you think of me I want you to think...nice things...like how pretty I am or how even though you try you can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss me." She had moved closed to his body. She still smelled like Osren, spicy sweet like a good spice cake.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"So you do think nice things about me?"

"Of course. I do think of how beautiful you are, and how bewitching you are and though it's probably a terrible idea I do want to kiss you."He brought his face down to hers but stopped right before he reached her lips. "But as you, not as someone else." He pulled away.

"Oh you are delicious. We will revisit this conversation when I return." Then she was gone. Ignis attempted to return to the book but he found he could no longer stay comfortable in the library. He went to his room and tried to focus on the book there but still he couldn't help but think of whah Osren was having to do to get information she needed. He knew that wasn't what she wanted. Unfortunately it only opened the door to other thoughts. Was this what it would be like being with Osren? Always wondering where she was and what she was doing? Kissing her would lead them into a very complicated situation. He couldn't be distracted in his duties to Noctis and surely she couldn't either. But would he always wonder? Would he always be tempted and drawn to her? Was whatever was between them worth the complications? How could he know unless he tried? He slammed the book shut. There was no point in attempting to look at the words any longer. They weren't helping to distract him at all. He watched some tv, he practiced with his daggers, nothing could take his mind off of her. Eventually he found himself just lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was very late now, almost 3 am when he heard three soft knocks on his door. Who in the world would be calling on him at this hour? It wasn't Noctis, he would have just come in. Ignis got up and opened the door. There she was, completely free of her disguise from before. Her golden eyes bright with excitement and her dark hair draping over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a long black off the shoulder sweater that fells past her knees along with leggings and flat shoes. He had never expected her to look so comfortable but he liked it.

"Still awake I see. Having trouble sleeping? Not because of me I hope." Yes she did.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I can come back tomorrow if you want."

"No, I'm glad you are here."

"I wish I could stay. I have to give my report but I didn't want to end the night that way, with me being someone else and I figured you were beginning to change your mind about that kiss."

"Osren, it's very obvious that there is something between us but we are both being groomed for positions that require our full attention. Is it wise to cross that line? Once we do we cannot come back."

"I think about my job all the time. I do things people never dream of for this country. Am I not allowed to have one thing for myself? Aren't you? Besides it's just a kiss. We can always stop before anything else happens. Look it will be complicated but we can figure it out-" He kissed her. He kissed her hard and long. It was better than he imagined, hearing her inhale a sharp breath of surprise. He never expected himself to be so impulsive but she brought out so much raw emotion from him, such a yearning to act on impulse. She kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling them closer. He put his hands on her cheeks to lift up her head so he could deepen their kiss which very quickly became kisses. Eventually they broke apart, the sexual tension between them practically buzzing, a living thing they could feel between them. Her eyes burned with desire but she bit her lip in disappointment.

"I have to go." She said in almost a growl. "I hate that I have to go."

"I know." He smiled and she kissed him again.

"Get some rest. I promise I'll see you soon."

"I shall try but I don't foresee myself getting much sleep after that." She laughed a little before grabbing him again to put her lips to his.

"Stop being so attractive. You aren't playing fair. I really do have to go." She left his embrace. "Much better way to end the night don't you think?" She didn't wait for his answer. She disappeared into the shadows of the castle. He closed the door and rested his head against it, eyes shut tight reliving that wonderful moment.

"Worth it. Definitely worth it."

It had been a couple of months after that night and Osren had been scarcely seen around the castle but she found moments to sneak up on Ignis and steal a kiss...several in fact. His routine had returned to normal with him visiting Noctis during the week and attending his duties in the castle. Tonight was his night off. He began it as usual with meditation early that morning then he went to the training room and worked on his combat skills with Gladio. They would usually speak for a little while before he went for brunch which the cooks allowed him to use their massive pantry to make his own and he ended up making several more meals for them as well. He always enjoyed cooking for people. Ignis was not thought of as the most creative person until people tried his recipes. He found that food could easily make someone feel relaxed and usually happy. It was always one of the easiest ways to cheer Noct up when he was in one of his glum moods. Now he was at a table in the library with several books spread across it, all open so he could glance at them all quickly. Suddenly he felt arms slither around his torso and a familiar feeling washed over him. Osren.

"Sorry to interupt." She said softly into his ear then planted a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"Mmmm I don't think you are." Ignis turned a little, lifting his arm to allow her to move in front of him and lean against the table. He closed the distance after and kissed her hard.

"Definitely not when I'm rewarded like that." Her smile matched the brightness of her eyes. She looked so happy to see him. Ignis touched his fingers lightly to her cheek, enjoying her soft skin as he moved his hand into her hair. Her head tilted a bit so she could lean into his touch even more. "What exactly am I interrupting?" She turned her head to the books scattered all over the table. She pulled one closer to her and flipped through some pages. "Legal reports? Naughty."

"The King will be looking to see if any laws need to be reformed and he will want Noctis to be well informed on what our current laws are. Obviously he knows the most important ones but there are some random ones that are centuries old that usually pop back up in these situations so I'm just trying to prepare."

"Always working so hard." Osren ignored the books and returned her attention to Ignis. She sat on the edge of the table, pulled him close so that his hips were between her legs and with her arms wrapped around his back she buried her face into his neck. The top of her head was underneath his chin so he could smell her hair and it tickled his nose with its vanilla spice scent. It amazes him at how comfortable he was with her and the familiarity they had come to know with these stolen moments.

"As are you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I know, I disappeared. I wanted to get word to you that I would be gone but there wasn't time. I'm here now though." Her lips began to trail sweet kisses down his neck and his brain began to get fuzzy.

"Yes you are and for that I am grateful but before you render me totally useless I wanted to ask you something." Osren pulled away with a curious look on her face.

"All right." She waited for him to speak.

"I understand your work requires your prolonged absence as does mine so I know these moments are usually reserved to meet our more physical desires but I was wondering if perhaps we could plan to spend some time getting to know each other." Those full lips of hers looked so tempting as she bit her bottom lip while she thought about what he asked.

"Like a date?"

"Doesn't have to be as formal as a date. I could cook for you here and we could have dinner in my room and just see what is between us." Her eyes hit the floor for a second but they flashed back to him quickly.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just mean what we have now is less complicated than if we start getting to know one another. I'm not saying no. I just want to make sure we are both on the same page."

"I see." He stepped back from her a little. She had a point. He hadn't really known what he was going to ask her but in the moment all he knew was he wanted to know who she was, who she really was but he knew that the more they opened up to each other the more likely it was that they would end up hurt. Still looking at her before him, knowing how he felt when he held her and kissed her, he felt as though she was worth it.

"Ignis I'm just trying to be careful. I already know that I like you more than I should. I don't need dinner to learn that." She reached out and grabbed one of his belt loops and pulled him close again. "But it sounds like a wonderful evening and I would love to if this is what you really want. If I am what you really want." Their bodies reconnected and reformed to each other so easily that his response was clear. He traced her lips with his thumb before bringing them to his. The fuzziness in his head returned as their kisses came more rapidly. After a beat they stopped and she got up off the table.

"It's always difficult to refocus after being with you." She spoke his exact thoughts.

"I agree. These books look like they are in a foreign language now." She laughed as she grabbed his hand.

"I'll get the night off tomorrow all right? Then we can see what's between us." She let his fingers slip through hers as she left. He nodded and watched her until she disappeared from view then he attempted to go back to his books.


End file.
